


Under the Mistletoe

by ratdraco



Series: Harry Potter Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biracial Character, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Good Theodore Nott, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratdraco/pseuds/ratdraco
Summary: Prompt: With an awkward chuckle, he pointed to the mistletoe above their heads.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942534
Kudos: 3





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread, so if it’s bad then that’s why!

Lucinda leaned her side against the tree in the castle grounds, tapping her quill against the parchment paper of her notebook. There were small falling flurries coming from the sky and hardly any students were outside either. It made sense, it was starting to get colder outside. And Lucinda knew that she should get going back to the common room soon.

“What are you still doing out here, King?” A voice above her said with a curious tone in their voice. Lucinda looked up, “Oh. Malfoy.” She said with a curious look on her face, tilting her head to the side, resembling a confused puppy. Draco almost melted at the adorable look on her face, holding back a lovesick smile. 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?” Lucinda slowly slipped her quill into one of the pages of her notebook and closed it. “I could ask you the same thing.” Draco quirked an eyebrow at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. She rolled her eyes at him and slowly rose from her spot. 

“I skipped class to stay out here. People tend to stay in when it gets colder outside. And it’s peaceful and quiet out here.” Lucinda held her notebook close to her chest, “And you? Shouldn’t you be with Pansy?” She mentioned the dark haired girl with a bitter tone, which Draco had noticed. 

“What? Are you jealous?” Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow teasingly. She huffed, “No way. I don’t care what happens between you two. I’m gonna head back to the common room.” She muttered, glancing at him. He hummed, “I’ll join you then. I hardly ever spend time with my favorite girl anymore.” 

Favorite girl? 

“Fine. If you really must.” Lucinda tried to ignore the fluttering of her heart. “Oh don’t say it like that. You enjoy my company.” He bumped shoulders with her. “Maybe a little bit.” She mumbled, her nose and cheeks tinted red, one of the two being the result of the cold. The two Slytherins walked back inside, the sounds of their shoes hitting the cold floor being the only noise in the room. 

They found their way down into the dungeons, and heading over to the common room entrance, muttering out the password. The entrance opened and the two slipped inside, relaxing as the fire from the fireplace filled the room with warmth. 

“I was wondering where you two went. We were looking for you.” Pansy walked over to them with a concerned look, Blaise and Theodore beside her. “I went looking for Lucinda. She skipped class.” Draco gave the girl beside him a look, to which she returned with an eye roll. 

“We were wondering if you were going to come to Hogmeade with us this year, King. You usually skip out on it and stay here.” Blaise glanced towards the girl. Lucinda shrugged, “Probably not.” She quietly said. Pansy sighed, “It was worth a shot. Will you be coming too, Draco?” She turned her gaze towards the blonde. He shook his head, “Not this time. I’ll stay here with King.” 

“We should get a mistletoe when we go.” Pansy whispered to Blaise, who nodded in agreement. “Well, we’ll leave in the morning then.” Theodore shrugged, “Until then, I’m going to head up to my dorm. Coming Zabini? Malfoy?” He looked at them. The two other boys nodded and followed Theodore up into the boy’s dormitories. 

Pansy turned to Lucinda with a grin, “Now you can have your alone time with Draco.” She wiggled her eyebrows at her, causing her groan. “Malfoy and I aren’t like that, Okay? Just leave it at that, Pansy.” The dark haired girl sighed, “Fine. Let’s head to sleep.” 

~~~

Lucinda woke up in the middle of the night, and slowly sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She slipped her blanket over her shoulders and quietly got up from her spot, tip-toeing out of her dorm. She slowly walked down the stairs into the common room and stared at the fire going on. She headed over to the couches near the fireplace and sat down on one.

She sat there for a while, not finding a reason to go back up into the dormitories and go to sleep. A creak from the stairs snapped her out of her thoughts and she panicked for a moment. 

“Hello..?” A voice called from up the stairs. And she immediately recognized it. The sound of footsteps seemed to grow and the figure finally revealed themself. “Oh. King.” The blonde haired Slytherin said in a hushed voice as he walked up to her and sat. “Malfoy?” Lucinda quietly huddled in her blanket. 

“What are you doing awake?” He curiously questioned, leaning in to stare at her. She looked away from his gaze, a small yawn ripping out of her mouth, “Couldn’t sleep.” She frowned. Draco watched her for a moment, before grabbing her and pulling her onto him, laying on the couch with her on top of him. 

Lucinda blushed and stammered, stumbling over her words. “Sleep.” Draco whispered into her ear, a gentle look on his face. She blinked and rested her head on his chest, “Fine. Only because you’re warm.” She muttered defensively, pulling the blanket so it could cover to two of them. 

“Keep saying that, love. I’m sure you’ll convince yourself somehow.” Draco smirked, his eyelids fluttered closed and his arms wrapped around her figure. 

~~~

Lucinda opened her eyes, feeling herself drift away from sleep. She blinked, and looked down at Draco, who was still sound asleep. She lifted a hand to bring it up to his cheek, brushing his soft skin with her fingertips. “Who knew you’d look so adorable when you’re sleep. I’d always thought you’d look like a troll.” She hummed with a smile. 

“Yet you were so eager to sleep on this troll.” Draco suddenly said, opening his eyes and taking Lucinda by surprise. She immediately sat up and stared at him, “I-Well I thought you were asleep.” She said in embarrassment, her cheeks glowing a soft pink. 

“I was. I was just waiting for you to wake up.” He said with a small chuckle, sitting up as well. They heard a few creaks coming from the stairs and they turned to look at Pansy, Blaise and Theodore as the stepped down. “Hey you guys. We’re just going to head out now. See you.” Pansy waved, winking at Lucinda and she turned to walk out with Blaise and Theodore right behind her. 

The two watched quietly and as the left, they looked at each other with small smiles. Draco noticed there was a small falter in her smile and he frowned, “something wrong?” He questioned. Lucinda shook her head, “No, I’m alright.” She couldn’t help but wonder what they were. Sleeping together as best friends was platonic wasn’t it? But it sure didn’t feel like it. But Draco probably liked Pansy. 

“Let’s head down.” Draco got up from the couch and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. Okay, so maybe that didn’t feel as platonic. But I’m sure he meant nothing by it. “Right beside you.” 

~~~

“What ingredients are in a polyjuice potion?” Draco looked up at the girl in front of him, who was intensely staring at the table. The two were in the library, studying Because Lucinda was the worst at potions. 

“Um...Leeches...Knotgrass...Er..” She sighed, “That’s all I know.” Draco pursed his lips, “Leeches, Knotgrass, Lacewing flies, Powdered bicorn horn, Fluxweed, Shredded boomslang skin and a bit of hair from the person you want to turn into.” He listed all the ingredients, Lucinda writing them all down while he did. 

“What about..The draught of living death? What does it do?” She questioned, her brows furrowed. “It causes the drinker to fall into a deep, death-like slumber.” He answered, watching her. She slumped in her chair, a bored look on her face, “Can we do something else, I’m bored.” She shut her notebook closed and slid it away. 

Draco caught it and gave her a look, “And what would you like to do, Princess? Make out in the common room?” He joked, a genuine smile adorning his face. Lucinda blushed and looked away, “I wouldn’t object to the idea.” She muttered quietly. They both went silent. 

“Do you like me?” Draco finally said after five long minutes of silence. Lucinda looked down at her lap, a nervous look on her face, “No! O-Of course not. We’re just best friends.” She gulped. Draco narrowed his eyes at her, “Yeah, I..I mean why would o like you?” 

Lucinda frowned, her heart sinking, “Oh...” She quietly said, “I’m...I’m gonna go. I’m..tired.” She hadn’t meant to whisper, but she felt embarrassed. She quickly got up and turned away, running out of the library without grabbing her things. She headed over to the common room, muttering out the password before slipping inside. 

Once she finally got in, she let out small whimpers, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She knew Draco wouldn’t ever like her but it still hurt coming from him. Sniffles were starting to come out and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. It only made things worse, and full on sobs burst out of Lucinda’s mouth. She collapsed onto the floor, feeling worthless. 

~~~

Once the all the students came back, everything went back to being normal. Except for Draco and Lucinda. Things became awkward now. And the unresolved tension was frustrating Pansy. But not to worry, she had a plan. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Blaise stared at the plant that Pansy was holding up. Pansy rolled her eyes, “Well what else have we got? The two obviously are avoiding each other because they think that the other doesn’t like them back. We need to show them that they like each other. And this is the only way how.” Theodore gave her a look, “The only way?” 

“Fine. Maybe it’s not the only way but I want them to kiss!” Pansy pouted. Blaise groaned, “Anyway, I did what you told me to and put the mistletoe on every doorway of their classes. Now we just need to put it above the common room door.” Blaise took the mistletoe from Pansy and reached up to place it above the doorway of the common room. Pansy grinned excitedly. 

The door slid open, and in came Lucinda first. She sighed, a blank look on her face. “Stop!” Pansy stopped the girl from taking another step, “Don’t move! The other Slytherins placed a prank right in front of you.” She lied, faking a worried look. 

“Of course they did.” Lucinda rolled her eyes. Then finally, Draco walked in. Lucinda held an arm up to stop him from moving past her, “Wait, Don’t move.” She quietly said. Pansy grinned, “Yeah. And look up you two.”

“What? Why?” Lucinda narrowed her eyes at her. Draco tapped her shoulder and with an awkward chuckle, he pointed to the mistletoe above their heads. Lucinda looked up and gaped, her cheeks turning a soft pink, Draco’s a pretty shade of red. She turned to look at Draco with wide eyes, wondering what he would do. He leaned in, stopping inches away from her lips. 

“Do you want to...?” He questioned, a worried look on his face. She nodded, pressing her lips against his, butterflies filling their stomachs. They pulled away, lovesick smiles adorning both of their faces. Pansy squealed of happiness, Blaise shaking his head at her. The two looked at them, forgetting they were there. 

“So...You like me?” Draco quirked his eyebrow at her. “Shut up.” She muttered, burying her face into the crook of his neck, “I don’t like you. I love you.” She muttered, muffled. Draco hummed, “Good because I love you.” He rested his chin on her head, a stupid, giddy grin taking over.


End file.
